Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc52!
by DarkNova-Hunter
Summary: yeah yeah, crappy name is crappy. anyway yes I do want to do this. No I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any spinoffs.
1. Episode 1:Start of a new journey

YGO!: Arc V.2  
>Yasu had a problem, a very big problem. Currently he was facing down a Five Headed Dragon, Buster Blader and Dark Magician. While on his side of the Field he had a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Flamvell Guard and Kidmodo Dragon. But he could get himself out of this, he always did. He drew his card and smiled. This was it, the card he needed.<br>"I Tune my Red-Eyes and Flamvell Guard. Come forth oh dragon of hell. Come forth...RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" the two dragons flew high into the air, Flamvell turning into a green disc, and in circle Red-Eyes. The Red Dragon lowers from the clouds. 3000 Atk. "Now, I lay a facedown and end my turn."  
>"I draw, And I Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Five Headed Dragon!"<br>"I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder!" The 5000 points of damage fireball flew into one of the jars and out the other.  
>Opponent: 0000<br>"And the winner of the final round is, Yasu Kurota!" The announcer cheers into the microphone. "Congratulations Leo Duel School! You have won the International duel school championships!" Yasu looks very bored, as if this part of the ceremony wasn't for him. Which, it wasn't. He walks off the stage and flips his Black and silver hair out of his blue eyes. As he heads for the door, he spots the Chairwoman next to the door.  
>"Splendid work Yasu." He looked up at her face, a look of boredom on his face.<br>"Thanks Mrs. Akaba" He looks back over his shoulder. "I think the wanted to give me a trophy or something. Would you be so kind as to recieve it for me? You know awards aren't my thing."  
>"Of course, Yasu." She heads to the stage while Yasu walks out into the corridor. There, he lets out a sigh.<br>"Sis, you should've seen me. It was great." He leans against the wall with his eyes closed, Just then a movement informs Yasu of a pressence in the corridor with him. "Alright, who is that?" He walks to where he saw it. He walks around the corner, and finds a small child sitting in the middle of the walkway. "Oh, Hello little one." His words caught the attention of the child.  
>"Huh, oh hi mister." the boy has light brown hair and silverish eyes. He gets up and turns toward Yasu.<br>"What's your name, little one?" Yasu asks.  
>"My names Ayumu, what's yours?"<br>"I'm Yasu Kurota, Nice to meet you Ayumu."  
>"Nice to meet you too Yasu, eh, Yasu? Like the guy that just won the tournament?" Yasu chuckles slightly.<br>"Yup, that's me." The boy looks up at him in shock.  
>"No way! Your duel sounded awesome. I say sounded because I didn't get in the doors in time to see you win."<br>"Then where are your parents? They must be worried." The boy looks down as if just realizing that.  
>"Oh yeah. I don't want them to be worried, would you wait with me until they find us?"<br>"Of course, lets go." They walk out of the corridor and into the main entrance. After a few minutes Yasu hears two adults yelling.  
>"Ayumu?! Ayu where are you?!" The voice sounds masculine.<br>"Papa! I'm here Papa!" Ayumu rushes towards the voice. When Yasu caught up to him he was hugging a man in his thirties, with the same light brown hair.  
>"Ayumu where were you? You had your father and I worried sick."<br>"I'm sorry papa, the gates locked before I got in." the man set Ayumu down and looks at you. "Papa, this is Yasu Kurota. He waited for you with me."  
>"I see, thank you Yasu." Yasu smiled.<br>"No problem." Just then a second man comes up behind Ayumu's dad.  
>"Ah, Parker, I found him. Yasu here waited with Ayumu for us."<br>"That's wonderful." The man, Parker, looks at Ayumu. "And where were you?"  
>"I got locked out." Just then Yasu heard the chairwoman calling for him.<br>"Uh, guys I gotta go." He turns around.  
>"Wait, Yasu." Ayumu grabbed Yasu's hand. "Uh, Tomarrow I graduate into the next level of my duel class. Would you mind coming to the ceremony?"<br>"Sure, just tell me where."  
>"Cool, it's at the You Show Duel School." Yasu smiled and agreed again. Then he ran back to the front door. Chairwoman was waiting in the limo outfront.<br>"So where have you been?" She asked in a curious fashion.  
>"I've been around." Yasu then puts in his earbuds and falls asleep in the seat across from her.<p> 


	2. Episode 2: Mind Blown and parties thrown

The car slowly stops infront of L.D.S. and Yasu looks up. His iPod was blairing "Animmal I Have Become" and he had just stopped it on the best part. This annoyed him slightly as he got out of the car. As he walked to the front desk he noticed a group of people already standing there with a tour guide.  
>"And here comes our newest prodigy, Yasu Kurota!" The tour guide informed the group. "Mr. Kurota, anything you would like to say to possible future applicants?"<br>"Yeah, actually." Yasu steps infront of the group. "Here, you train to become what everyone wants. Here, you are molded and shaped into greatness." This speech was getting old, he'd already used it multiple times. "But never forget your own choices. Duels are won with you and your cards alone. Don't hesitate and don't be afraid to test the limits." Yasu then turns to the receptionist "may I have my room key now?"  
>"of course sir." Yasu heads over to the elevator. Unbuttoning his LDS jacket along the way. The doors open and he steps inside and puts the key up to the control panel. The panel scans it and the elevator moves. When it stops, Yasu steps into his room without a sound. He takes off the jacket and the Required white shirt underneath. As he moves to his closet he realizes that there is someone in the room with him.<br>"Hello sister."  
>"Brother! you've returned!" His blind sister cheers. She's holding a cupp of green tea while sitting at the table. "I heard from the help that you won! Great job."<br>"Why thank you Madame." He bends down and reaches for her hand, he pulls it to his lips and places a small kiss on it. "Might I ask how long you've been awake?"  
>"Oh, you and your silly knight routine." She giggles "I've been up for a while now, one of the helpers was in here making tea and so I asked for some. I believe she's in the bathroom right now. Waiting for your return." She said that last part in a slight teasing tone, then giggled again. "I think you have an admirer." This was one of the times Yasu was glad his sister was blind, or she would've seen him blushing.<br>"Now now, don't tease, Madilyn. I'm sure that she just wanted to make sure the bathroom worked properly." That sounded stupid as soon as he said it.  
>"Yes, I'm sure thats it." Madilyn teased.<br>"Ma'am? is there someone there?" The maid entered, her face covered in different kinds of makeup, from lipstick to eyeliner. "Oh, h-hello sir. Um w-would you like me to make you anything to eat?" She blushed slightly.  
>"No thank you. Thanks for the offer though."<br>"N-Not at all sir. I'm here t-to serve." She blushed even more.  
>"Well, if you excuse me, I would like to take a shower." He heads to the bathroom, stepping beside the maid as he walks. As he gets in the bathroom, he unclothes and hops in the shower. As he lets the water run over him, he remembers that life wasn't always this way. His parents died in a car crash, the same one to take his sisters sight. He remembered how he would use his fathers deck to beat people in underground action duels for money. Then one of LDS' teachers found him and his sister and took them in. He began learning the proper way to duel, then they past away last year, and left the room to the two of them. After the shower he grabs the other pair of pants he brought with him and puts them. He steps out of the bathroom and goes to put on a shirt. without looking he pulls the shirt off of the hanger and puts it on. hours pass as the little family talks and plays, it's time for bed.<br>THE NEXT DAY  
>Yasu wakes up and gets ready for the day, putting on his zipper jacket over a white shirt. ( . t5/image/serverpage/image-id/60619iCECE5167F2346E88/image-size/original?v=mpbl-1&px=-1 ) and a pair of blue jeans. He opens the door to his room and quitely sneaks over to the elevator. He scans the keycard and goes down to the lobby. He deposites the key at the front desk, and heads to his "Parking lot". He grabs his Skateboard and heads off to You Show Duel school. When he gets there his imediate impression is not a good one, as there is a only four rooms in the intire school.  
>"Uh, hello?" he calls to behind the desk.<br>"Oh! Hello" a pretty girl with Pink hair comes out from behind the desk, Yasu has to restrain from complementing her looks. "How may I help you?"  
>"Um, I'm here to see Ayumu? I was told he was graduating today." She smiles.<br>"Ah yes, but that doen't start for another two hours. Would you mind helping set up though?"  
>"Sure, I'd love to." The two get to work, inflating balloons and hanging streamers. They were at it for an hour and the place looked great.<br>"Thanks for the help." She said. "I'm Yuzu By the way."  
>"Yasu, nice to meet you Yuzu." They shake hands. "Now all we need to do is hang that banner over the door, got a ladder?"<br>"No..." She saw the problem there. "Any ideas?"  
>"Just one." Yasu gets down on all fours. "Climb up."<br>"I-I don't know." She looks down sheepishly "I don't wanna hurt you..."  
>"Ah, come on. I'm a big boy, I can take it."<br>"well okay." she takes off her shoes and climbs onto his back with the banner in hand. She pushes a few thumbtacks into the fabric of the banner. Once shes done she climbes off and he gets up. Admiring their handy work they go behind the desk to the breakroom and grab a bottle of water. "Again, thanks for the help."  
>"No prob. Glad I could help." He spots the case of what looks like a Violin and an amplifier in the corner. "Hey, is that an electric violin."<br>"Y-Yeah. It's mine."  
>"You play?"<br>"A little, would you like to hear some?" He nods eagerly. She picks up the case and pulls the violin and bow out of it. She plugs it into the amplifier. She then starts to play Secrets by OneRepublic. ( watch?v=czkJYLqylzs)  
>"Wow, that was amazing."<br>"Thank you." She bows.  
>"Yuzu!" A boy about Yasu's age enters the room, he's got red and green hair and a gravity defying jacket. "The place looks great, Eh? Who's this?"<br>"Yuya, This is Yasu. He helped me decorate."  
>"Oh, nice to meet you Yasu." They shake hands.<br>"Same to you Yuya." just then he sees Ayumu. "Hey Ayu!"  
>"Hi Mr. Kurota! Glad you made it." He gave Yasu a hug. "Yuya, this guy won the international duel school championships for LDS."<br>"Really? No way. You must have some sweet moves." a bunch of other kids file in behind Ayumu  
>"Well, I guess I do."<br>"Hey, how are you at action duels?" Yuya asks.  
>"I grew up action dueling." Yasu decided against telling the part where they were underground and if you lose, you paid for it.<br>"Sweet, then I guess you've got no problem if I challenge you, We've still got an hour or so." Yasu smirks  
>"Bring it!" They head to the Solid vision field.<br>"Any preferance of field?" Yuya asks.  
>"Something...High." Yasu smiled.<br>"Alright, Yuzu activate the Dual Castle field spell." She pushes a few buttons on the computer infront of her, the field changes into a large plain of grass. Two giant towers grow underneath each of them and a big ball of cards appears above the field. "Ready?"  
>"Of course." Yasu's old-school duel disk flys into place.<br>"Alright." Yuya Activates his disk.  
>"DUEL!" Both of them yelled.<br>"I'll start. I set a facedown monster and a facedown card and end my turn." Yasu says  
>"Alright" Yuya draws a card. "I summon my Entermate Sword Fish." a fish with a tail ending with a sword hilt appears on the field. 600 attack. "I attack your facedown with my Sword Fish!" The card flips up to reveal a girl in a white dress with light blue hair.<br>"I activate my Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect!" The field shines white and the cry of a dragon can be heard. "Once per turn, when she's targeted by an opponents monsters attack, I can change her battle position and stop your attack. Additionally I can special summon One Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" The Maiden opens her arms and says an incantation, the field dulls and a large white dragon is present on the field. 3000 Attack.  
>"Wha-what is that?!" Yuya looks uncertain on how to proceed. "I-I end my turn."<br>"Hahah, my move. I summon Vanguard of the Dragon, and activate his effect. By sending one card to the graveyard he gains 300 attack." The man-like lizard holds his spear at the ready. 2000 Attack. "I attack Entermate Sword Fish with Vanguard." the lizard man jumps up and throws his spear at Sword Fish, Yuya activates an action spell first.  
>"I play the Action spell: Evasion!" Sword Fish is safe from the attack.<br>"Fine, I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Go! WHITE LIGHTNING!" The lightning filled attack fires at Yuya's monster.  
>Yuya: 1600<br>"I end my turn."  
>"Wow, Ayumu was *Cough* was right, you're good." He draws a card. "but now it's time.<br>"I set the Pendulum scale with the scale one stargazer magician, and the scale eight timegazer magician. Now I can special summon any monsters in my hand from level two to seven! Come forth my monsters!" Three beams of light appear, showing a small hippo, a snake in a top hat, and a large dragon with two colored eyes. 800 attack, 1700 attack, and 2500 attack.  
>"Wha-no way! YOUR the pendulum user?"<br>"Yes sir, now, My odd eyes attacks your Vanguard!"  
>Yasu: 3500<br>"I'll end with a facedown."  
>"Okay, Time to get serious. I draw!" He looks at his hand. "I activate the spell card: Polymerization! Fusing the Blue-Eyes on the field with the two in my hand! Come forth, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" the one dragons head splits into three. 4500 attack.<br>"YOU CAN FUSION?!"  
>" That's not all, nextI use the spell Silver's cry, allowing me to special summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard."<br>"But H-How did it get there?!"  
>"I sent it to the grave by Vanguards effect! Now, I tune my level one Maiden with Eyes of Blue with the level seven Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Come forth oh dragon of hell, come forth RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" It lowers from the ground in a blaze of glory. 3000 attack.<br>"AND A SYNCHRO SUMMON?!"  
>"Indeed" he hops onto his ultimate dragons back. "Now then, let the fun begin! Red Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"<br>Yuya: 1100  
>"Now Blue-Eyes, attack that Hippo!" He flies down and grabs the hippo, and throws him into the air. "NUETRON BLAST!" he fire all three heads at the hippo, vaporizing him.<br>Yuya:0000  
>Yasu jumps off of the dragon and lands as the field returns to normal. "Good game man." He says.<br>"...Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"  
>"You didn't ask. Hey man you okay?" Yasu reaches for Yuya's shoulder. Yuya spins around.<br>"Totally! Well, now I'm asking. What all can you do?"  
>"Play a bit of the violin, babysit, Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, XYZ Summon."<br>"XYZ TOO?!"  
>"Yup. Now, I do believe we have a graduation to attend." He walks out the door as all the others just stare at him.<br>"D-Did he just list three powerful summoning techniques with playing violin and BABYSITTING?"


	3. Episode 3: And the development thickens

As Yasu heads to the common area he notices the chairwoman. Shes in a huge argument with Yuzu's father.  
>"Yuya would never do anything like that!" She spots Yasu.<br>"Yasu! What are you doing here?!"  
>"I was invited by a student, now whats going on here?"<br>"Shingo Sawatari was assaulted yesterday. He's in the hospital."  
>"Oh my god, what happened?" Yasu looks truely concerned.<br>"He was in a duel, he says the culprit is Yuya Sakaki. And Yuya goes here."  
>"I know, I just met him. Mrs. Akaba, there must be a mistake. I've seen how Yuya duels. He wouldn't hurt a fly." She looks at him in mock-pity.<br>"You poor child, you are mistaken. He is sure it was Yuya." She looks back to Yuzu's dad. "But this man won't come to an agreement. I know, lets have a duel. If Your school wins, we'll leav you alone. But if we win, your school becomes apart of ours."  
>"Wah-Thats a little harsh, don't you think?" Yasu looks at her in disbelief.<br>"Surely not, one of our own has been assaulted. We must take counter measures."  
>"...Alright. If you say so." Akaba smiles.<br>"Good, now get your things. We're leaving. I'll be back tomarrow."  
>"I'm staying until the graduation is over. Thats what I came here to do, so it's what I'll wait for." She shrugs<br>"Very well, if you insist." She exits. Yasu turns to Yuzu's father.  
>"I'm sorry about her."<br>"Yeah, well. Don't worry about it. You said it yourself, you've seen Yuya in action. He won't lose."  
>"Well..." Yasu explains the situation.<br>"You've got to be kidding me! He lost?!"  
>"Yeah, but don't worry. I've got a plan." Just then the others come out. He explains the entire problem to them. After he tells his plan he asks. "Anyone got a sign up sheet? I want to join the You Show Duel School. But wait...My sister and I live at LDS. They'll surely kick us out after I've transferred. Where will we live?" After a long period of silence Yuzu announces.<br>"You guys can live with us." Her dad looks at her in disbelief.  
>"Honey, you can't be serious!"<br>"Dad, he's willing to give up everything in order to save the school. The school that you work for and I attend. Besides, I've got an extra bed in my room and we've got the guest room upstairs. She can sleep in my room with me and He can sleep in the guest room."  
>"Well...Okay. You're right." He looks at Yasu. "Just know I expect you to pull your own weight. Got it?"<br>"O-Of course sir. But my sisters kinda, well, shes blind. So I'll pull her weight too."  
>"Alright, deal." They shake hands. After the graduation Yasu heads home. As soon as he enters the house he gets a pimpslap to the face.<br>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The maid has one hell of a good slap. "YOU HAD YOUR SISTER AND I WORRIED SICK!"  
>"Madilyn, where is she?"<br>"IN HEr room, Now, why don't you tell me where you were?" She said calming down.  
>"At You Show Duel School, at a graduation."<br>"Then, why didn't you call?"  
>"Little preoccupied. You know, getting out of here." He grabs his suitcase from by the couch. "Things aren't as they seem here."<br>"What are you talking about?" Yasu tells her what transpired as he starts packing. "Wow."  
>"Yeah, now can you go get Madilyn ready?"<br>"O-of course." after everything is settled the two siblings head off to Yuzu's house. When they begin to reach their destination, Yasu sees Yuzu standing on the sidewalk next to a small city street.  
>"So is this it?" He asks.<br>"Yup" Yuzu smiles.  
>"Cool, This is Madilyn."<br>"Hi Madilyn. I'm Yuzu. You'll be sleepinng in my room."  
>"You know, I can tell alot by a persons voice. You sound very pretty."<br>"Oh." both Yasu and Yuzu blush slightly. "T-thank you."  
>"Your welcome. Shall we go inside?" Yuzu leads the way inside and tells them where everything is. Unlike the fiery red of the outside of the house, the inside is a more soothing, natural state, with a few music notes on the wall. Yuzu leads Madilyn to her room, then shows Yasu to the guest bedroom.<br>"Thanks again for letting us stay." Yuzu smiles again. "And Madi was right, you are very pretty. I wanted to say that before but, I didn't know how you'd react." She blushes a little darker but keeps her smile.  
>"W-well, thank you. that was certainly kind. I-I'll let you get to unpacking now." She hurries out of the room and into the hallway. She waits for her face to cool down then goes to help Madilyn unpack. Yasu sighes slightly and unzips his suitcase. After putting everything away he decides to get changed and go downstairs. He takes off his shirt and moves to the closet to find something more relaxed. as he's focused looking for a shirt he doesn't here the door open until he hears a light yelp.<br>"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" He turns and notices her cheeks are the darkest he's seen all day. "I should have knocked, and-and I didn't remember you were in here. I just came to put my violin in here and-" Her eyes start moving to the floor in embarressment.  
>"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm the guest in your home, remember?" He walks over and takes the amp for her. "Now where did this go?"<br>"O-Over in the corner." She stutters. As he walkes she notices more and more of the scars on his body. "Um, D-Don't mean to be rude but, h-how did you get those scars?"  
>"Oh, yeah sorry." He grabs the shirt he decided on. "Those are my defeat trophies. Some from the crash that blinded Madi, Some from all the action duels I lost."<br>"They give you scars if you lose at LDS?!"  
>"What? God no, I mean before LDS, When we were on the streets. I, uh, I dueled underground for a while. And these are the spoils." He puts on the shirt and swiftly moves toward her. He takes the violin. "And where does this go?" He asks.<br>"S-Same corner." He walks over to the corner again.  
>"So, you've heard my life story. But what about you? What kinda secrets and skeletons are you hiding in your closet?" He picks up his jacket and puts it in the hamper on the other end of the room.<br>"I-I'm pretty straight forward. My dad works for You Show, so thats where I attend. I've been good friends with Yuya ever since I can remember. And I love music." He lays down on the bed.  
>"Mmhm, so I'm guessing that your the one that picked the intrior in this place?"<br>"Yeah, that was me." She sits next to him. "Hey, you said before that you play violin right?"  
>"Small bit, not as good as you though." Her face darkens lightly and she smiles.<br>"Well, it was ranked with your dueling so, I'd say your good."  
>"Why thank you ma'am." He says jokingly. She smiles and gives him a puzzled look. "One thing you'll need to know about me, I treat many people like royalty."<br>"Ah, well I see sir." He laughes. "Well, I'd better get going. Dinner won't cook itself."  
>"Yeah, I guess I'd better start working on a strategy for tomarrow." Time passes as they prepare and eat, get ready to sleep and go to bed.<br>TO BE CONTINUED...

this chapters more of a character developing chapter, Don't know how you guys that might feel about this but I like the way it came out. Sorry if it was short. Also, do I smell some light romance brewing? Just havta wait and see. X)


End file.
